Seeing You in a New Light
by potternerd62442
Summary: This is my first story. It is a femmslash. Mature content, romance and quite a bit of rough patches. Takes pace during Ginny's fifth year and Hermione's six. Anyway not good at summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first femslash tale. Not my first fan fiction mind you, I did once try a Harry and Ginny but for some reason I could never do those pesky little romance parts between them, perhaps because I am just to gay to even imagine a man and a woman? I mean I burst into giggles just writing penis. Anywho I would very much appreciate your reviews and I would adore your comments and help on my story. Also I don't have a beta so if any one would like to volunteer as tribute? Anyone? Please?

Anyway enjoy!

(Also when they are apart lines will divide their points of view, but when they are together it will all just flow, so I hope you can keep up! This is it I promise you can read now.)

* * *

Ginny sat in her room her fingers methodically tapping on her desk as she gazed out of the window waiting for the love of her life to get to the burrow. No not Harry, it may have been Harry for about a year but as soon as she saw her. Hermione Granger, the most beautiful girl in the world, Harry didn't stand a chance in her heart. Ginny didn't even know how people could look at Harry Potter when that goddess was standing beside him.

"Ginny dear!" Her mothers voice came from down the stairs interrupting her day dream, "Hermione is here! Come down and say hello!" Ginny's heart skipped a few beats and in a matter of seconds her door was open and she was tearing down the stairs, she slowed her pace when she approached the kitchen as not to seem to excited. She rounded the corner only to see her Hermione wrapped in the arms of Ron. A scowl crossed her features as jealousy burned inside of her, How dare her touch what was hers, well not really but she would be, Ginny just needed some curate was all. This summer she would tell her though, her fifth year as going to be much better with Hermione Granger by her side.

Lost in thought her scowl slowly disappearing to be replaced with a wistful smile she did not notice Hermione's gaze lingering on her as she spoke to Mrs. Weasley.

She looks so peaceful...so beautiful I wish she'd look at me with those beautiful eyes, Hermione thought as she stared at Ginny, Hermione shook her head confused at the thoughts, she wasn't gay...was she?

"Hermione dear did you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned at her lack of an answer. "Oh terribly sorry, I just got lost in thought. What was your question again?" Hermione asked tearing her eyes away from the red haired beauty to look at the concerned face of Molly Weasley, "I was asking if you had gotten all your shopping done. We are going later in the week if you need to join us." Molly repeated with a shake of her head. "Oh yes mrs. Weasley that would be nice I need to pick up a few new books to read." She said smiling thankfully and shooting a warning glare at Ron who had started to snigger.

"Alright then Hermione why don't you have Ginny help you with your things and head up to her room. Also the second camp bed is being used by Bill in his new apartment while he searches for furniture so you'll have to share Ginny's bed." Molly said smiling at her kindly. Hermione's face turned bright red at the prospect of having to share a bed with Ginny, Why are you blushing? She is your mate. No problem its not like you haven't shared a bed before.

Ginny snapped out of it when her mother said they were sharing a bed, What?! She never told me that! I would have like some time to prepare! I can't sleep next to hermione in my cotton white pants and Harpies Jersey!, Ginny thought her eyes wide as she looked between the blushing Hermione and her smiling mother. Wait a minute blueing Hermione? She ruined it! My mother ruined it now Hermione will never take me seriously! Look at her! She is horrified at even the prospect of sharing a bed with me! Ginny though sighing softly before she moved over and picked up one of Hermione's bag and disappeared up the stairs without a word.

Hermione finished talking with Mrs. Weasley and turned back to where Ginny was standing, well or was standing. Hermione's face fell slightly when she saw Ginny was no longer waiting to greet her, I mean why wouldn't she be a tad upset? She hadn't seen Ginny in ages, "I'll just be going then..." Hermione murmured bidding Mrs. Weasley goodbye as she picked up Crookshanks empty cage and looked around for her trunk but found it nowhere so she assumed Ginny had taken it up. Hermione brush quickly past Ron and headed to the stairs moving quickly to the first landing and knocking softly on Ginny's closed door.

"Gin? Can I come in? Are you decent?" Hermione asked softly her hand turning the door handle and pushing it open slightly. Her eyes were greeted by the shirtless red head holding a black lacy bra clearly having a battle on weather or not to wear it, not even having heard Hermione.

Hermione's body froze as heat rushed to her core her eyes glues to the pert, milky white mounts topped with deliciously pink nipples that where Ginny's breasts. "Oh god..." Hermione said softly under her breath stepping out quietly and shutting the door as she set the cage down and rushed to the bathroom.

Once behind the confines of the bathroom door that she made sure was securely locked, Hermione let her mind wander back to what she had seen. She imagined her hands flicking across Ginny's nipples, pushing her back against a wall kissing her lips roughly, before hermione knew it her hands began to wander. She had wanked before but usually to thoughts of Ron and once on an odd evening Harry, but never had she thought about Ginny.

Hermione tried to stop her fingers that were slowly rubbing her breast's above her shirt but she found that she didn't want to stop, in fact she wanted more. Her hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt and ripped her bra away her hands attacking her slightly smaller breasts. She flicked over her nipples until they formed hard bud's, she bent her head over and took one nipple into her mouth sucking on it like her life depended on it. One of her hands slowly began to trace circles down her stomach towards her aching core.

Ginny's head snapped up when she thought she had heard something but found her room empty. She decoded she would wear the bra and quickly put it on as well as the matching black underwear before she tugged on the clothes she was wearing earlier. Now content with her undergarments she gave her room a once over before sitting on her bed and picking up her copy of Which Broomstick and quickly becoming absorbed in the details of the newest firebolt.

Hermione lay panting on the cold tile of the bathroom, her pants were down around her knee's and one of her hands in her trousers and another slowly tracing patterns on her stomach. She press her her flush cheek against the cold floor, "Oh god that was the best wank I have had in ages…" She mumbled softly to herself, this time when she looked back on her thoughts about Ginny there was no doubt in her mind. She was totally and completely a lesbian. The second thought to pass through her mind was that she needed information, and a book was the best place to look. So after she decided to look into it on their trip to Diagon Alley she stood up and took her soaking wet panties off and shoved them in her pocket before whipping herself off and tugging her pants up and buttoning her shirt.

This time Ginny was shaken tom her thoughts at Hermione's knocking and quickly opened the door to find a slightly sweaty and very flushed Hermione. " 'Mione?" Ginny asked slightly concerned, "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"Oh uhhh… I ummm…I have been with Ron…" She replied biting on her lower lip, it was the first thing that came to her mind, she certainly wasn't going to tell the girl she possibly, no definitely, liked that she had just spent the last twenty minutes having the best wank of her life on her bathroom floor. Oh not to mention that it was all thanks to the same girl.

Ginny burned with jealousy, She was with Ron and he made her look like that?! Ginny's vision tinged red slightly, "Oh…" Was all she was able to gat out as she tried to remain calm.

"Ummm can I come in?" Hermione questioned confused as Ginny stood there staring at her.

When there was no rely Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked past Ginny and set the empty cat carrier down, before sitting in the window sill and watching as Ginny closed the door and turned to face her slowly, "So are you and Ron...you know an item?" Ginny asked, her heart already falling into her feet.

"Oh god no!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself, "I mean...umm he is great and all but just not my type." She mumbled quickly trying to correct her rude comment.

"Oh, So is there anyone?" Ginny asked sitting down on the foot of her bed and crossing her legs as she looked expectantly at Hermione.

Hermione turned red and looked out the window unable to look Ginny in the face, She couldn't tell her.

But she had to say something, just her body language already made it clear that there was someone.

"Ohhh so someone has managed to snare the attention of the great Hermione Granger." Ginny teased trying to pretend like the answer wouldn't bother her.

"Its ummm..." She mumbled waiting for the first name to pop into her head "Its...Lavender." Hermione said quickly her eyes widening when she realized that she hadn't named a man.

Ginny's heart dropped again and shattered, "B-b-but thats a g-girl..." She said her eyes wide a saucers. She had thought that if Hermione was into Girls surely she'd like Ginny. I mean why wouldn't she... Ginny thought as she looked at her hands then back up her heart shattering, the light leaving her chocolate eyes


	2. So Closebut maybe not

**Sorry it has been so long. Not to mention that it is super short. Ughh just have had a lot of stuff getting in the way. I'll try and update more!**

**Enjoy the capter and R&R please!**

* * *

"Y-y-yes she is a girl." Hermione stated suddenly getting very cross with Ginny 'How dare she think it is wrong for me to like a girl!' Hermione thought angrily to herself.

Ginny just sat there dumbfounded, "But your a girl." Ginny stated looking up at Hermione, "You're both girls." Ginny said trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Hermione liked girls, she actually liked girls... but she didn't like her.

"Yes Ginny I am aware that I am a girl!" Hermione huffed angrily, bristling under Ginny's words. There was no chance of a relationship with a girl who clearly found the idea of homosexuality disgusting and repulsive.

"You know what I think I am going to take Ron up on his offer for a walk." Hermione growled standing up, pulling her bushy hair into a messy pony tail and stomping out of Ginny's room slamming the door shut behind herself.

Ginny just stared at the closed door for a few seconds her mouth hanging open in confusion at what had just happened.

Hermione stormed down the stairs and out into the garden, Ron hadn't asked her on a walk she just needed a reasonable excuse to get out of there.

Hermione kept walking out past the apple orchard and into the forest. She walked for a while before just collapsing at the base of a tree.

She looked up through the branches to see bits of the blue sky, "Oh god...I have royally screwed up this time." She groaned as her mind went over the last hour.

Ginny stayed up in her room, having moved to the window she watched Hermione stalk off into the wood's. 'I should probably go apologize for what ever I did.' Ginny thought to herself as she sighed.

Ginny laid her head back on the window frame and closed her eyes sighing un-happily before hopping up and heading down the stairs.

On her way down she bumped into Ron, "Hey Ronald, aren't you supposed to be cleaning up your room?" She asked before rolling her eyes when Ron cursed and sprinted up the stairs before his mother could see that the hadn't done it yet.

Ginny pulled her trainers on and started walking out to the fires looking though the trees and calling out, "Hermione!" She yelled cupping her hands around her mouth, "Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She yelled following the path that she saw the brunette take.

Hermione's ears perked up when she heard the other girl calling for her, she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a second before opening them and standing up heading towards the source of the voice.

"Gin? What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked approaching her an eyebrow arched and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Errr, I came to apologize...for whatever I did." She mumbled biting her lip nervously as she looked at the cross brunette.

Hermione started to smirk slightly when she saw Ginny blush, but she whipped it away quickly, "Well I am just mad that you where so...so...rude about me coming out! Who cares if I am gay?!" Hermione asked getting all riled up again.

"'Mione stop! I really don't care! If I did it...it would me rather hypocritical..." She murmured biting her lower lip slightly looking shyly up at her crush.

"What do you mean it would be hypo-oh..." Hermione mumbled her cheeks darkening as well as she realized what Ginny was talking about.

"Yeah..." She mumbled smiling slightly and running a hand through her hair nervously, "I was just mad that well...that you were gay and that you liked Lavender...I mean how could you like that!?" Ginny asked trying, but not succeeding, to be polite about who she thought Hermione liked.

Hermione just burst out laughing and leaning back against a tree as she held her stomach.

Ginny's brow furrowed as she starred at the older girl laughing like a maniac. "What is it?! Whats funny?!" She asked pouting and stomping her foot childishly.

Hermione took a deep shaky breath and grinned, "I don't like Lavender! I like you , you git! I just told you that because I thought you still loved Harry, but since you got so jealous over Lavender Brown I assume that you like me." She teased smirking at her and laughing.

"I did not get jealous!" Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at her.

Hermione giggled at the child like pout Ginny was giving her but when the pout turned into a scowl Hermione stopped and looked down guiltily, "Sorry, sorry. It was just that you looked looked cute just then." Hermione said with a small smile.

Ginny's cheeks and ears started to heat up and she grumbled something under her breath before grinning, "Alright Hermione! I'll see you later!" She called grinning and running off.

Hermione scowled and looked at the redhead sprinting through the woods. She thought that at least after admitting her feelings Ginny would have kissed her at least! Hermione sighed and stopped her foot in frustration before starting to moodily make her way back to the burrow a small frown on her face. She had been so close to tasting the redheads lips.


End file.
